During testing of a device-under-test (DUT) using a number of measurement instruments, it is sometimes desirable to synchronize tasks on the various instruments so that the tasks are carried out at the same time where necessary. Examples of such tasks are those required for simultaneously measuring the output voltage and output current of a DUT in response to a stimulus signal. To make such measurements in the prior art, a test system including an LXI function generator and two LXI digital multimeters (DMMs) are required. These test and measurement instruments are able to communicate directly with one another via multicast messages to perform time-based measurements. All the instruments will be able to send time-stamped data to one another. With the IEEE 1588 time synchronization protocol, any discrepancies in the clocks in the different instruments can be reduced to less than 50 ns. It is desirable to synchronize operations in these LXI instruments when a DUT arrives at the test system. When the DUT arrives, the function generator outputs a stimulus signal, and when the stimulus signal has settled, the DMMs make their respective measurements. It is important for the DMMs to make the respective measurements at the same time. There are other distributed systems that include interacting devices whose operations are to be synchronized so that, where necessary, at least some of these operations are carried out at the same time.